1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the use of silanes having capped functional groups as adhesivizing agents, especially for between organic polymers and substances having inorganic oxidic and/or metal surfaces.
2. Discussion Of The Prior Art
It is known to coat sheet metals or glass fibers or glass fiber fabrics with a variety of organic polymers on one or both sides and thus to prepare laminates of these materials. It has furthermore long been known to use condensation products of the phenol-formaldehyde and amine resin type as binding agents, for example in foundry practice.
However, good adhesion between the organic and the inorganic components cannot be achieved without adhesives, because the anchoring together of the two components at their boundary surfaces without other media is not sufficient to achieve the mechanical characteristics which the materials require. For example, German Pat. No. 1,010,941 described the pretreatment of oxidic material with organic silicon compounds containing vinyl radicals. Furthermore, in German Pat. No. 1,242,358, the use of organosilane compounds containing amino groups is described for this purpose. For many applications, however, the strength of adhesion achieved with these adhesivizing agents is insufficient, or else the transparency is inadequate, especially in glass laminates. It is also desirable for the film on the inorganic, metallic or oxidic surface to be highly resistant to mechanical stress.
It has furthermore been found in practice that, for example, when .gamma.-aminopropyltriethoxysilane is used as the adhesive component, the initially positive adhesivizing effect of the aminosilane becomes ineffectual after relatively long storage in a variety of resins other than furan resins, such as, for example, in phenol resol resins or epoxy resins.